I do
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: Sequal to 'I do' by Cheesyfairytalelife. Read her One-Shot first. He sat in the dim light, looking at photos, of her. His hair was a mess and his eyes dull. He wanted to turn back time. But when given the chance, will he?
1. Chapter 1

**I do**

As he sat looking at the old photo's, he found his favourite one, it was of him and sonny kissing and smiling at the camera. As he remember the feelings behind the photo, a single tear fell from his dull blue eye, but at the same moment as the lonely man's tear fell and hit the old chair's arm, a small white envelope fell from his letter box, floating down until it came to rest on the floor.

The man got up and walked to his letter box, he slowly bent down and picked the letter up. The front of the letter 'chad, please read it's important!'.

Yes, the lonely man was chad, chad Dylan cooper, but he was now only chad, he was no longer the jerkthrob he had once been, he had no job, no family, no friends and no love. He lived of the money he had, never going outside.

Chad opened the letter and it read,

_Chad, _

_Do, you ever wish you could turn back time?_

_Do you ever want that second chance?_

_What would you do differently?_

_I know you want another go at life,_

_so please meet me at the address on the back, and you may just get your second chance!_

_Please come asap..._

When chad had read the letter, he just stood there not knowing what to do. He turned the letter over and saw the address. The address was to condor studios, under the address was one sentence it only said to go to the dressing room.

Chad was confused, what dressing room? So many questions ran thought his mind, with no answer, but then he thought... he may not know who the letter was from, or if the letter was real, but he did know one thing, he had to go back to condor studios.

Chad got change into jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and pulled on a jacket. He brushed his teeth and pulled a comb though his hair, the hair that used to be perfect, that was now dull. He pick up his car keys and stood by his front door, he didn't want to go out,

"Come on chad, you have to go."

He didn't know what was going to happen,

"Chad, this letter was from someone who wants to help you, just go NOW!" Chad shouted at himself

Chad picked up his wallet and walked out the door. He got in his car and drove to the old condor studios, it had been almost 20 years since he had been there, he have barely been out the house since sonny got married and rejected him for the final time.

_20 minutes later..._

Chad had reached the old condor studios, as he parked his car all the memories came back to him and again , a single tear fell from his eye. He walked in and wandered the halls for a while, all the memories kept coming back, but this time he held back the tears. The studios had changed so much, but he still knew his way around. Looking around and remembering became too much for him, he got back on task, taking the letter out from his pocket and looking at the back again.

'_Go to the dressing room.'_

chad thought about it for a bit, before going to his old mack falls dressing room. It was late and no one was around, chad knocked on his old dressing room door and got no reply, he then tried the handle, but it was locked. He sat on the foor, just outside the door and thought. _'if it didn't mean my old dressing room , then what did it mean?' _

chad was sat on the floor, with his head in his hand, when his phone bleeped in his pocket, he look at his phone and check the text. It was from an unknown number, he opened it and it read,

_you are so close now, we can see you, just think if not your dressing room, who's dressing room is left?_

Chad jumped up off the floor and he started to run, he ran all the way to what used to be sonny's and tawni's dressing room. Chad knew it had to be there, he knew that whoever he was going to meet was there, he just didn't know who he was going to find…


	2. Chapter 2

**yay next chapter :D hope you guys like it :D **

Chad knocked 3 times on the dressing room door,

_Knock, knock, knock._

he got no answer.

_Knock, knock, kn-_

Chad's hand fell into air because the door slowly creaked open.

"come in!" a voice came from the pitch black room, chad wasn't sure who it was but the voice sounded very familiar

Chad took a small step in and memories came flooding back to him. They hurt.

_There was a clap. The lights came on._

**Chad's pov**

"Tawni, Zora!" I shout "what are you doing here? What is going on?"

"Wow, chad calm down!" Tawni said to me but I didn't help I was freaking out

"Chad, Chad just sit down" zora said pointing to the sofa

I sat down and for the first time I looked around the room, I really hadn't changed, I looked over to what used to be sonny's side and yet more memories came back to me. Again they hurt.

I took a few deep breaths and ask "ok , you to what is going on, tell me now"

Tawni whispered something into zora's ear, she nodded and walked out of the room.

Tawni walked over to me

"now chad" she started " I know, you much be confused, so I will clear a few some things up for you"

"okay" I said shakily

"first of all, it was us all a long, we sent you the letter, the text, everything. And we are here to help you, put things right, make you happy."

Well, that help… not

"okay, so it was you, but I still don't get it. It's a little late to be settling the so random/ Mackenzie fall rivalry, don't you think?" I asked knowing it wasn't about that

"no chad, it's not that it's, it's" she went quite

"tawni? What is it?" I ask. I couldn't be a jerk, I couldn't annoy her. After all she was the only person I talked to after sonny.

"it's zora, you see she built a time machine." She stated

"she WHAT! That mean I could go back, short things with sonny, change my life, please tawni you have to let me" I jumped up. I pleaded her, I was ready to beg.

That's when Zora walked back in with the metal, ray type thing.

"chad, chad sit down" I sat down "that is why we contacted you, we want you to go back in time and sort things with sonny"

"yes, yes, yes" I yelled

"go then we will start in five minutes"

Tawni went to talk to zora

_Finally I will get my life back, my love back, my sonny back._

**Tawni's pov**

"did you call her" I asked zora

"yes"

"good, when will she be here?"

"10 minutes"

"what? She only lives 5 minutes away" I say a bit annoyed, when suddenly

"no." chad said

I turned around to face him

"what?"

**Chad's pov**

I really thought about it and I can't, just jest I want my life back, I can't take away sonny's.

She has zac, she is happy. I could never take that away from her.

"what?" tawni ask

"I can't, I can't take sonny's life away from her, she is happy, she was z-zac!" I choked out the words

"chad, chad, chad, chad, chad, oh how wrong are you" tawni said but I was confused, she walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, she then sat down and taped the space next to her, I sat down.

"you see," she continued " sonny, oh sonny, she isn't happy. I don't quite know how to tell you this but zac, hits her"

"What" I yelled, how could he I am going to kill he

"yes and even thought she has a kid, she has always hated that it was zac's. I have talked to her myself, and even she has said that she would love to turn back the clock." Tawni stated

I can't believe this. Maybe just maybe I could just go thought with this!

"well, why do you have to help me? You have your own life. Why would you want to get rid of it?" I ask really know having a clue about what her answer would be.

"well you see" she stopped and looked at zora who nodded "when so random ended all of our life jst went downhill, if sonny never married zac then so random wouldn't have been cancelled"

"oh, I see"

"yeah, you do and you see how much we need you"

I thought for a while

"ok I will help you, good now there is only one problem"

"which is?" I asked.

_Why didn't they tell me sooner?_

"the time machine!"

"okay, let me get this right. You called me here, to use a time machine, but that time machine doesn't even work"

_They are so clever…_

"no, no it works" zora said cutting in

"so… whats wrong" I asked confused

"well it can take your back in time but…" she siged "it can only take you back to a certain day, at a certain time" tawni and zora looked at each other and gulped

"What day?" I ask deciding I probably did want to hear the reply

"the day that sonny saw you" tawni sighed "making out with portlyn" they both went quiet

"oh I see, what time? Cause I could stop that, I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed

_I really didn't mean to, Portlyn kissed me, promise! _

"no chad, it can only take you about 5 minute after sonny found out. It will be really hard but we know you can set it right, you have to chad!" Tawni exclaimed.

I sighed

"fine, I will try my best"

_Just as the room went silent, there was a knock at the door._

**did you guys like it? hope you did! sorry about any bad spellings :/ please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, i know it has been ages since i have update but i have been really busy and im really sorry :( but i know you will like this chapter :D**

**this chapter is all about hope because of what has happened is my life! btw if you dont care just miss this, but im gonna tell you guys why it is about hope :)**

**well, it is mostly about hope, because i have alot going on in my life the the mo (another reason i couldnt update :/) anyway, when i was young i was best friends with this boy, who is now the 'coolest/ most popular' boy in school. and noone knows we were friends, a few days ago i was out with my friends, when he walked past, my friends we like, omg and started talking about how they would love to know him and all that stuff and i got annoyed and just said that hes not that great :/ anway the started talking about how he must of been cool when he was yound and i was like...'he wasnt, he was a bit neeky' :P anway they found out that we used to be friends and they were asking me why i dont talk to him and i was like whats the point he wouldnt even remember me :/ and they were like 'people like that dont forget, they just dont say anything about it' :/ so i gave me a bit of hope that maybe, somewhere in him, he still remembers :) it gave me hope :D**

**Chad's pov**

Tawni was smiling as she jumped up and ran over to the room. He smile only got bigger as she opened the door, I'm guessing it someone she wanted to see.

As she opened the door more, the person stood there I knew all to well

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

We are both shocked. I knew it. She knew it. I looked at her and she looked at me.

_I had been almost 20 year since I last saw her, I remember that day like it was yesterday, the hurt, the pain and the 20 years after, well let's just I haven't done much…ok, so I haven't done anything, but what do you think I should of done? My heart was ripped out by this girl and you want me to just forget about it? I couldn't and I didn't._

"ok what is going on here?" sonny ask coming out of her state of shock

"yeah, what?"

"well, you see" Tawni spoke for the first time in a while "we thought that maybe, if you two met before you go back, that maybe you might both remember and it will be easier the other end, maybe?"

Tawni wasn't very sure and I knew that, but I was just happy to see sonny again. After all she I the love of my life

"go back?" sonny questioned,

_oh great they haven't told her, what if she hates it? What if she doesn't want to leave her own life? _

_What if?_

Zora and Tawni started to talk Sonny thought the plan, all the way thought her face made a kind of 'what the heck' look

"oh!" a whole plan and all she can say is 'oh', great "I like it, but can I talk to Chad quickly?"

_She wants to talk to me? Me? Omg, she wants to talk to me! Is she going to call me crazy? Is she going to ask me why I even thought she might want to leave her life? I'm scared._

We both walk outside and as soon as we are out, she flings her arms around me in a hug. It feels so right. I love it, I love her.

"I missed you so much sonny" I say to break the ice

"And I missed you, I am so sorry that I married Zac, it was the biggest mistake ever, I let you go and I have regretted it ever since"

I did not expect that.

"I-I sonny, I never thought you would feel this way!" I say with a smile on my face, something I haven't done in a while, smile "so, what did you wanna talk about?"

"well, their plan, I don't know how you feel about it but I would like to try it. What about you?"

"i-I would love to" she smiles "but first"

"yeah?"

"I want to say a few things. First, I NEVER kissed Portlyn, ok? I know you might not believe me, but I didn't and I want to tell you but I never got the chance. And I am so, so sorry"

"it's ok chad, I believe you" I smile,

"and one more thing, I love you sonny"

"I love you to chad" she says, then does something I never thought she would, she bent up and kissed me. My world is complete and my heart is full again.

We walk back inside the room, to find this big ray, type thing in the middle

"ready?" Zora asks

"yep, ready chad?" sonny asks, looking beautiful

I am more ready then I will ever be, for the first time in 20 years, I have hope and a chance to put everything right, I just hope it works

"yes"

"ok, so can you just stand over there?"

We walk in front of the ray

"ok, so when I press this button, it should work"

"and remember you two, everyone wants this to work. Sonny please forgive chad, he didn't want the kiss. And chad, if you do anything to hurt sonny again, you will not get another chance, so make it good"

"I will" sonny says

"don't worry, I will never hurt sonny, never"

"then, good luck you two"

_Zora pressed the button._

**so i hope you guys like the chapter :D i did :P please review :D**

**and remember... there is always hope, somewhere :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I know it's been ages since I updated, but as always I'm really busy, I'm sorry :( **

**Would a cookie made it better? Maybe? :)**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry, but I hope this chapter makes it ok :)**

**On with the story :)**

**Sonny's pov**

I open my eyes and the blinding light stings, I slam my eyes shut again and start to sit up. Once I come around a bit I open my eyes again and I am _back in my so random dressing room?_

Why am I in my old dressing room?

"Oh my gosh" I stated as a shooting pain attacked my head. As I slowly look around my room, I see that the room I was in was not only my old dressing room, but my first dressing room, the room with Chad down the end of the hall and as always, shared with Tawni.

There was another shooting pain in my head, as I started to think. I thought about personal details, first, my name is Sonny Munroe. As I tried to remember more, my head was filled with pain and soon, my whole body. I was now lying on the floor, my whole body filled with an unbearable pain, tears started to fall from my face.

_What is going on?_

Was the only thing I could think off. As the pain started to wear off, I sat up and found my handbag lying just beside me on my dressing table, I leaned over, grabbed it and started to look for anything that could help. I found my driving licence, my name is Sonny Munroe, but I knew that and I am 16.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

I then found my phone and started going through it, first my texts. I found text from my friends in Wisconsin, Tawni, Zora, My Mom and most recently, Chad. I opened one of the texts from Chad,

'_Can't wait to see you._

_I love you, Chad xxx'_

Within a second, everything came back to me. Every So Random! Memory, everything with my friend, everything I have with Chad and now, my most recent memory, seeing Chad with Portlyn.

A single tear fell over my eye lid and down my check. Soon I was crying, and the pain started to come back , this time, the pain was coming from my heart.

_My heart was broken. Chad had broken my heart._

**Chad's pov**

I opened my eyes, looked around and found that I was in my dressing room, my Mackenzie Falls dressing room, with _Portlyn sitting on my lap? Why the hell is Portlyn on my lap?_

I push her off, stood up and ran (as fast as I can, Portlyn always creeps me out) out of my dressing room. _What is going on?_ I thought, then it hit me and I remembered everything, I remembered my life going down the drain, day by day, looking at picture after picture. I remember seeing Sonny's hearth broken face as she ran out of my dressing room, I remember her marring Zac, me sitting at home and the letter that dropped thought my door, I even remember Zora pressing the button on the time machine. And I regret it all.

But as I look around me now, around the halls of Mack Falls, I remember Tawni and Zora giving me my second change and I remember her telling me to make it work. I know what I have to do. I have to see Sonny.

I have to explain to Sonny, to make her understand. I have to get her to forgive me and now I can only hope that she still loves me.

_I have to go see Sonny. I wander if she remembers like me?_

**Hey everyone, again I'm really sorry, you have no idea how busy I am, and I think, maybe, this story is almost over, which is sad, but hopefully it will have a good ending :)**

**So, next chapter will be written and up soon-ish, so cya then my friends :)**

**And please, REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, what can I say? I could say that I'm sorry I haven't update – I am- but that's not what I'm gonna say. What I am gonna say though, is that…**

**I'm sorry. **

**Simple. I have wanted to update since the last time I updated but every time I went to go write, something In me goes.. NO, HOMEWORK HAS TO BE DONE! OR REVISION!**

**Or… Anything , really. Yeah, it's annoying, but I know at the moment, school has to come first cause my exams are important. **

**However, I have about an…*looks at clock* about an hour and 10 minutes :P So, if I don't get this done now, I have no idea when it'll be up…. So yeah, let me start!**

**Before I do though, I have to say…This is the last chapter! Yeah, I was kinda looking back over the chapter and yeah, it's not very good, I understand :S but, it was my 2****nd**** story and I hope I've gotten better.. maybe :) **

**So yeah, for the last, time PLEASE read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

It may have looked like a scene out of a romantic movie and it may have been very corny. But right at that moment, he didn't care.

Because at that moment, he knew two things. He know what his life would be like if it didn't have Sonny in and he knew that no matter what would happen next, he HAD to talk to Sonny and somehow, he would have to convince her that it truly wasn't his fault.

It's not like he wanted to kiss Portlyn. He really didn't. Ever since she had joined that show and someone (he couldn't remember who) had pointed out she liked him, she had gone all crazy. Every minute of every day, every time he looked at her, she was there giving him 'cute' looks – they really weren't cute, they just scared him.

So it had to work with Sonny. No matter how dramatic it would should – even in his head- It was a matter of life and death. Or at least, for him it was. If he though, he would have to re-live his whole pathetic, loner-ish life, again - well he would just kill himself. And that just shows you how much he hated his old life. In fact, looking back now, he was surprised he hadn't already done it. And now he was glad he hadn't.

Now reaching the hall way that held Sonny's dressing room, he raced to the end, stopping just before the door. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before she replied, but to him, it felt like a life time- and he knew what that felt like.

"Come in" She Spoke quietly. The sadness in her voice was over whelming, it tore at his heart. And then, he was back at the wedding, the day she married _Zac_. -He still hated him. Even thinking his name made him feel sick. Thinking about it, remembering ever word she spoke as she told him to leave, it hurt him. But there, just as she told him to go, that same sadness was in her voice was there. He knew the sadness, it was one he tried not to show, he told himself that he was _CDC_ and _CDC _doesn't show sadness. However, at times, when he was alone and when he could no longer hold back his emotions, the sadness in his voice came out – and that is where he knew it from. It was a sadness of past, of something gone wrong. He knew it all too well, it always showed in his voice after he had upset Sonny- he could always see it, even if no one else could.

He knew this meant only one thing. Sonny remembered. Maybe she didn't remember everything, but some parts.

When the door in front of him opened, and she stood there staring up at her, he knew he had zoned out. Quickly coming back to reality, he looked down at her, right at her eyes and he knew, he had never stopped loving her and by the small light in her eye, he knew she loved him to.

"I don't want to talk, Chad" She said, starting to close the door.

"No, Sonny, We need to talk"

"I saw everything, we really don't" Her eyes started to water.

"No, Sonny." He repeated "Weather you listen or not, I'm going to tell you everything"

She walked away from the door and into the room, collapsing onto her friend's chair. Chad followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen Sonny, I don't know what you saw, or at least, what you think you saw but it's not what you saw" He stopped, going though in his mind what he had just said to check it made sense.

Sonny signed.

"What am I meant to think, Chad? Please tell me because I just saw you kiss _her_ and I don't know what to think"

"Well think- Well know this, Sonny." He cleared him mind and spoke from the heart, he didn't know what would come out, he didn't even know it would make sense, but it was all he had. "I love you Sonny. I know what you saw, but I don't even know what that was, you just have to believe me when I say, you are the only girl for me"

Yes it was corny and would probably ruin his reputation, but he didn't care anymore. He has seen his life and either way he ends up without a reputation. Either he loses it over moping or over the girl he loves. And he knew which one he would prefer.

"I love you Sonny" He said again.

Even without seeing it in her eyes, he knew she was fighting a mental battle. On one hand, she wanted so badly to believe him after all, she did love him. But she also couldn't get the image of them out she mind.

She didn't really know what she was doing, she was surprised when she stood up and when she walked over to him.

Even when she threw her arms around him neck and kissed him, she was surprised how much she missed his lips. She was equally surprised when they both pulled away, and gazing into each other's eyes, that she didn't regret a thing.

"Marry me Sonny?" Chad asked, looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

It should of shocked her, she should of said no, after all, they was young, but for some reason, something in her – it felt like a distant memory, but she couldn't quite place it- was telling her to say yes, to take that jump because one day, one day it would lead to her happiness.

"Yes" She replied, smiling her 'Sonny smile' for the first time in a while.

Chad picked her up and spun her around, both of them smiling uncontrollable.

"I love you Sonny"

"I love you Chad"

They knew that one day, they would have to talk about what had happened, and they knew they would have to discuss their ages and marriage, but whether they got married tomorrow or in 5, 10 , 20 years time, it didn't matter because they would have each other and right now that's all they wanted.

Because with each other, they were going to have a great life, full of love and happiness.

**Okay, yes, quite corny and fluffy, I know! But really cute, right?**

**I hope you liked it and I hope it was a good ending to an okay story :)**

**And remember… Massive thanks to 'Cheesefairytalelife' Because it was her story that started very thing else!**

**Please REVIEW, it is the last chapter :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this :D**


End file.
